Duty
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: - Papá, basta- murmuro con temor la pequeña de siete años con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no más que Craig. Él temblaba, hallando en sus delgados brazos algo de protección realmente inútil. Su hermano seguía sufriendo y ella solo quería poder protegerlo sin poder hacer nada más que tratar de no mirar y oír los gritos de su padre y las suplicas de Craig. (Fic family).


HOLIS! Lamento no haber tenido ninguna actualizacion! soy de lo peor u.u

bueno, les traigo este fic que me inspire en una cancion llamada "Alex Theme" del juego Silent Hill. La cancion trata de la vida del personaje, Alex, pero este fic es distinto y no digo que la cancion este del todo parecido, en realidad nada. Pero me quede maravillada con la cancion y me inspire, les recomiendo que la escuchen junto con el fic ;D

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Aqui esta :D

* * *

_Todo comenzó mucho antes que yo...  
Yo nunca lo vi venir...  
La distancia, la promesa...  
Un estado de aislamiento..._

Miraba sus pies sin mucho interés mientras los alaridos de dolor eran oídos al otro lado de la habitación.

La pequeña pelirroja era conciente de lo que pasaba y temía, por que no podía hacer nada.

Ese tipo, era un monstruo. Y su hermano la victima principal.

_La respuesta, se está ahogando, este dolor durará para siempre._

- Papá, basta- murmuro con temor la pequeña de siete años con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no más que Craig. Él temblaba, hallando en sus delgados brazos algo de protección realmente inútil.

Sarah bajo la mirada impotente, su hermano seguía sufriendo y ella solo quería poder protegerlo sin poder hacer nada más que tratar de no mirar y oír los gritos de su padre y las suplicas de Craig.

Ella no hace más que sufrir. Su pequeña mente se pierde por completo en sus pensamientos, pensamientos nada sanos con un rojo interminable y ya no más lagrimas.

Su padre le enseña que esa es la única salida.

Y el rojo no viene de ella…

_La sombra proyectada delante de mí...  
Un paseo dentro de su círculo..._

Me protege...

- Ruby…- escucha la suave voz de Craig a la distancia. La niña solo se cubrió más en sus cobijas.

Los pasos acercándose se oyen lentos y forzosos, pero terminan al estar el mayor al lado de su cama.

- Ruby, mírame…

- ¡No!- medio grito tapándose por completo- ¡no quiero verte así!

Craig solo bajo la mirada y alejo su mano con marcas de hematomas que se extendían por todo el brazo hasta llegar a su delgado cuerpo.

Lo ultimo que escucho antes de quedarse dormida fue la suave y fina voz de su hermano cantándole una tierna balada.

_Me corrige...  
Tienes tus órdenes, soldado..._

Se apresuro en pasar una de las botellas de cerveza a su ahora ebrio padre, siempre estaba así.

Craig se acerco a la escalera después de esa acción y vio a su hermanita sentada en una de la gradas. Con su mirada indiferente estiro levemente su mano, ofreciéndosela a la niña. Con su mano libre señalo la puerta dando a entender…

Ambos hermanos salieron de la casa dejando a su padre ahogarse en su alcohol.

Ruby, ahora de ocho años, veía a su mayor con algo similar a la lastima, mientras este trataba de hacer pasar desapercibido un golpe con ayuda de su bufanda, cosa que molesto a la menor.

- Deberías dejar que se viese- dijo con cierto toque de asco- el morado no te queda mal- sonrío y Craig solo pudo verla asombrado.

- ¡Cállate!

- Tienes el teléfono al lado, con solo una llamada a mamá se soluciona todo.

- Papá se molestara si te oye decir eso…

_El poder...  
Creer...  
El odio Odio creer..._

Se metió entre las sabanas y abrazo a su hermano, este aun con los ojos llorosos le devolvió el abrazo aun con los ojos llorosos y nuevas heridas en el rostro.

"Intente acariciar un gato callejero" dirá como inútil excusa el día de mañana, cuando en la escuela le pregunten el porque de sus cortes.

Craig siempre le dice que todo saldrá bien, pero ella ya se harto de oír todas esas cosas. Solo quiere que termine esta pesadilla. Nadie los sacara de ahí, solo ellos.

_Mi padre...  
Su deber...  
Sus órdenes..._

- ¡INUTIL! ¡NUNCA HACES NADA BIEN IGUAL QUE LA ZORRA DE TU MADRE!- grito histérico Thomas agarrando uno de los jarrones de la sala y lanzándolo contra la pared a unos centímetros del rostro de Craig, quien temblando se cohibió y cubrió con sus brazos, aun así no pudo evitar que algunos trozos le cortaran levemente.

Sarah se hallaba en la cocina apretando los puños.

Un año más igual, ahora con sus nueve años sigue viendo todo de la misma forma.

Sangre, heridas, lagrimas… impotencia.

Llevo su vista a los cuchillos que descansaban en el repostero. Bien podría empuñarlos y terminar con todo eso. Ella se prometió a si misma que sacaría a su hermano de este infierno.

Infierno que él no se merece, solo por que el resentido de su padre ve a su madre en Craig. El mismo color de cabello, ojos, piel y mismo rostro.

Abrió los ojos aterrada al escuchar un grito distinto a los demás.

No era de Craig, era de su padre… y suyo.

El primero de dolor y el segundo de rabia.

Rabia acumulada por varios años.

_Mi hermano...  
La promesa...  
La ruptura..._

- ¿Papá?- la pequeña se agacho y movió suavemente al hombre el cual sangraba en el piso. Este respiraba con dificultad y no parecía oír lo que le decían.

Se levanto y se acerco a su hermano inconciente, soltando el cuchillo ensangrentado que llevaba en manos.

- ¿Craig? Levántate, ya todo termino, llamare a mamá- hablo llorando.

- Ruby…

_Su poder, ha terminado!  
He venido a cambiar el orden.  
Mi entrenamiento, es perfecto!  
Estoy de vuelta, otra vez!_

- Al fin estamos libres, se acabo Craig.

- Perdóname…- vio el rojo en las prendas de la menor y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

_Su promesa, se rompe!  
Bebí el agua sagrada.  
Mi misión, es santo!_

El le prometió que todo estaría bien y no logro cumplir… ella prometió que lo sacaría de toda esa pesadilla y así fue…

_Estoy de vuelta._

* * *

Espero que les gustara :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos ;D


End file.
